


Prepared for the Worst

by HyenaSpotz



Series: Arkham Horror LCG Vignettes [2]
Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaSpotz/pseuds/HyenaSpotz
Summary: Before they fight the ghoulish zealots Lita warned them about, the investigators will need to get prepared.





	Prepared for the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the LCG card of the same name.

“We’ll need a few things,” Zoey said, leading them into a yard. She pulled a key out of her apron and walked over to a small shed. Skids followed her.

“Look, lady, I’m not saying I don’t appreciate your help back there. I mean, sure, I burned my house to the ground because this other woman—”

“My name is Lita,” the other woman interrupted. Skids sighed. He wasn’t sure which of the pair was the craziest. Roland was along, too, but he was a Fed and Skids wasn’t about to trust him, even with all hell breaking loose. Still, they were stuck in it now, whatever “it” was.

“Lita. Fine. I’m just saying I don’t know what a short-order cook is gonna have in her shed that could possibly—Jesus Christ.”

There was an arsenal in there. Two rifles, a shotgun, a rack of knives—not just the kind butchers used—and…

“Is that a sword?” Skids asked.

Zoey hefted the blade in her hand. Roland had already taken the initiative and picked up a shotgun, grabbing some shells off a shelf.

“For slaying demons,” she said while looking Skids right in the eyes.

“Yeah.” Skids frowned. “Yeah, I can tell this is gonna be a good night.”


End file.
